Thane (Thanos' Son) (Earth-616)
... Infinity Years later, Thanos started searching for his lost son, disguising his quest as a new mission of galactic conquest. He and his Black Order would raze planets, demanding a tribute of the heads of younglings between the ages of sixteen and twenty-two (the estimated age of his lost son), or the annihilation of its inhabitants, his search eventually leading him to Earth. The Inhuman king Black Bolt discovered Thanos' true intentions on Earth by using the Inhuman Codex, a device which contained all the information about Inhumans and their descendants gathered by the Inhuman kings and queens. Using coordinates to the locations of Inhuman tribes on Earth, the Illuminati embarked on a search for Thanos' son. Unfortunately, the Illuminati member who found Thane in Greenland, Doctor Strange, was being controlled by Ebony Maw, one of Thanos' lieutenants, who used his powers to make Strange forget he had found Thanos' son, who still hadn't been subjected to Terrigenesis. When Thanos fought Black Bolt in Attilan, the Inhuman king detonated a Terrigen Bomb, which subjected any person with Inhuman genes on the surface of the whole Earth to Terrigenesis. Thane's powers were unleashed, and killed every inhabitant of his town in the process. Ebony Maw arrived to seemingly aid Thane, and provided him a suit to control his powers. Maw also trapped Thane in a containment field, and informed Thanos about the finding of his son. Thanos arrived to Orollan and informed Thane he would kill him. When the Avengers arrived to Orollan in order to defeat Thanos, Ebony Maw tested Thane by freeing him. Thane could escape, or could fight Thanos and become what he avoided his entire life. The boy agreed and embraced his true nature as the son of Thanos by fighting his father. Using the power of his right hand, Thane trapped Thanos and his last loyal general Proxima Midnight in an amber construct which left them in a state of "living death." Upon the defeat of Thanos, Ebony Maw started disciplining Thane into becoming something worse than anything Thanos could have ever dreamed, a better man than him. Black Vortex Thane relocated in Brennan-7, a planet where he gathered numerous outcasts and protected them as his flock. He was found by former Spartoi emperor J'son, who managed to convince Thane to help him in his plan. However, Thane deserted Mister Knife after the Black Vortex was lost to the X-Men and the Guardians of the Galaxy. To his surprise, Thane returned to Brennan-7 to find their inhabitants murdered, leading him to swear revenge. The son of Thanos was convinced by J'son that the X-Men and the Guardians had committed such massacre, in an attempt to remove him from the conflict, thus convincing Thane to join his side again. After re-acquiring the Vortex, Thane submitted to it. As part of the deal with Mister Knife, Thane used his cosmically enhanced power to encase the entirety of Spartax in his amber construct. The trapped Spartax would be traded to the Brood by Mister Knife, in exchange of taking advantage of their expansion. | Powers = Thane's left hand has the ability to instantly change the very economics of existence. He lacks control of his power, thus everyone within a certain radius of him is killed. Thane's right hand projects an amber construct which traps everyone within a certain radius of him and leaves them in a state of "living death." Black Vortex Empowerment: Under the influential power of the corrupting Black Vortex, Thane's cosmic potential was unleashed, vastly improving on all of his previous abilities and bestowing additional ones. He has used his cosmically enhanced power to encase the entirety of Spartax in his amber construct. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Unless he has the containment suit by Ebony Maw on, his powers are unstable, which unfortunately results in people getting hurt or killed. | Equipment = He was given a containment suit by Ebony Maw, which alters his powers so they can only be utilized through direct contact. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Eternal Mutants Category:Eternal/Inhuman Hybrids Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Non-Human) Category:Regulation Category:Inhuman/Deviant Hybrids Category:Post-Infinity Inhumans (Terrigen Bomb Activations) Category:Multiple Hybrids Category:Healers Category:Black Vortex users